


Owokugcina kini

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Owokugcina kini

Ngiyawuthanda umzimba wakho.

Musa ukuhlekisa.

Imvamisa yaphendulwa: ingeyakho, ungabi nethemba elinjalo.

UJaime, izeluleko ezinhle kakhulu engake ngazinikeza ukuthi abafuni ukulalela amazwi abantu abawenze esibukweni.

Iseluleko esihle. Futhi kuthini?

UJaime wambamba zombili izinyawo zakhe waphenduka, wambulala ngehlombe eliqinile. Lo mfanekiso umi phambi kwesibuko kude, ukuze abonwe wonke. Wama emva kwakhe, embambe okhalweni. Okuthile kwakukoshwe emehlweni akhe futhi wazama ukubuya, ethukuthele. UJaime wakhuthazelela inkinga, angifuni ukumkhumbula kanzima, kepha ngidinga ukuthi angabukeki akubonile. Wabona ngamehlo abo engakubona, futhi engakufundisa.

Uyayibona?  
Cirfiid A.  
Descríbemelo Baphenduka kuye bakwethuka Sicela uBrienne.

Kuhle. Konke kuhle. Amehlo, izandla, imilenze ... - UJaime wayefuna ukusho okungaphezulu, kepha ngangimubi futhi ngingafuni ukubukeka emuhle.  
Ngakho-ke ngiyakutshela, engikubonayo. Kulesi isibuko ngowesifazane. Kuthuthuke kakhulu. Ngiyabonga ngakho-ke angifanele ukuguqa ukuze ngange intamo yakhe. Futhi nokho singambheka ngqo kusuka iso, ngaphandle kwesifiso, sibheke ngqo nangokujulile. Ungowesifazane oqinile kakhulu. Amahlombe akhe amakwe uphawu lwesikhumba, ukuze ngikwazi ukudweba iminwe yami. Ukukhathazeka uma ingane yakho ingakuluma futhi iguqe phansi ukuze kube nzima kwamanye amabele, ukuba nawo amabele womabili alingana kahle ezingalweni ukube nganginomzimba wakho wonke nomzimba onjengawe. UBrienne waquleka, kodwa uJaime akazange aqede ukukhuluma. . Siyaqhubeka nokuzabalaza maphakathi ngqo, okungaklwebeka kuqinise ngaphandle kokwesaba, iwele okhalweni olukhulu phansi, amafutha uJaime Can't ahambe, iBrienne isalimbozwe ngomzimba. UJaime waquleka kancane, ezansi ebhulukweni lakhe. Izimbungulu ze-Agodón zawa kanye. UBrienne ubomvu, ebomvu, enamahloni, ethukile. UJaime ubesabekelwe ibhulukwe lakhe, futhi waziswa kakhulu manje. Ukulawula imizwa yakho, uqhubeke 'Manje sengikwazi ukubona okhalweni kahle, ngiyakwazi ukubathinta futhi ngiqiniseke ukuthi mikhulu, iqinile, imilenze emide ... imilenze ongayithatha izinsuku ambambe izindebe angakhathali. Futhi ekuxhumaneni kwalokhu okungenasiphelo, Izinwele, zinhle njengotshani obomile elangeni, namasimu kakolweni. Okunye, njengakho konke.  
Ngabe kuzoba ubuso bami? Awunaso isibindi ngokwanele sokushaya ucingo ngaphandle kokuhleka?

UBella? UBella njengoCersei? UBella njenge ntombazane yaseStark? Noma njengendlovukazi yemibuso eyisikhombisa, le vixen encane? Cha, abakaze basho lokho. Kepha. Angifuni ubuhle bukaCersei, futhi sengivele nginabo futhi akwenzi ngijabule. Ngiyazithanda izinwele zakho ezimile, ezingazami ukwahlulela, ezinamahhala, abukeka njengawe. Ngithanda ukuba mubi kakhulu, mkhulu, ububanzi, ugcwele izinwele ezingaphumelelanga, ukwanga udonga lonke. Ngiyayithanda impumulo, nayo iyakhuluma. Uthi lapho uthukuthele, uvuvukele. Uthe uma ngokuzuma noma kubanda, kubomvu kakhulu. Uthi lapho usuvuseleleke. Ngiyayithanda, ngoba ngikhuluma nawe ngayo. Umlomo wakho muhle, njengoba kungaba ngenye indlela! Ngingumvakashi, ngidinga ukuhlola ulimi olukhulu, ngiyalusebenzela. Futhi amehlo akho ... akekho emibusweni engu-7 athanda amehlo. Ngiyabona amanzi kaTarth ebabonga, noma ngabe awukaze ufike lapho. Uma omunye walawo madoda oye wawacindezela eseyekile ukubona amehlo akho awusoze waba mubi, njengoba.  
UJaime, nginesihlathi.  
Hhayi nje uhhafu esihlathini. Ukulala -. UBrienne wawa, nezandla zikaJaime futhi - abe nombhede. isigamu esiwini ungitshele ukuthi uzohlangana nezingwenya ubathole. Kepha hhayi lokho kuphela, umzimba wakho wonke uyimephu yenani. UJaime wamqabula esihlathini futhi noBrianne - Nasi isibonakaliso sokuthi wayalelwe ukuba ashiye umgexo enganqikazi ukungibulala ngamqabula ngesineke, ehamba ngendlela, ekhotha futhi emunca zonke izingxenye zesikhumba. Izwi lakhe lalikhululekile kakhulu, kubukeka sengathi kunomsindo wamahlombe akho nezifuba zamanxeba amancane awazi umlando wabo, ungikhumbuza okuthile.


End file.
